Death Star, the short chaptered version
by Leia Skywalker
Summary: The Maurders are closing off their Experiment. A girl named Lissy accidentlly gets transported to the Star Wars universe. It is during the time of ANH - ROTJ. Amidala is still alive, and other things are a little different. It's Star Wars my way.
1. Marching Band (Earth)

Death Star: episode #1 Pre-Story

Death Star 1

Previously:The time is now approximately 18 or 19 years after the disappearance and birth of the prince and princess of the galaxy.You see, without giving away too much there are certain people known to the adults as the Lost Children.They are the prince and princess, plus a few others.They all for some reason disappeared.Some people know where some are and others know where others are and some know where none are.Keep in mind these people!They are important to what happens later one...Also know that adults that knew about them speak their names in hushes.Some had no idea they even existed... I can't write anymore.Just thought that is background information you might want to know.A mystery is later on, which might just involve these people...

Please note:this story may not seem like it has anything to do with Star Wars, but you will soon find out that it does.Please stay with me here, the first chapter takes place on Earth, and so parts of the next couple.It is at a high school in the United States, and the characters in this chapter are outside for a Marching Band practice during 5-6 period at their school.The characters are on the marching band practice field, which has on one side a row of pines.Jupiter is the name of a song that we are playing in band.(I hope that helps to clear up any confusion that people had before).

The Story Begins Here:

A group of nice kids were gathered in band.(By the way this is supposed to happen sometime my senior year in high school).They are Cornelia, Jaclyn, and Lissy.We just went through our normal band routine and Jaclyn saw this grungy looking man in the Pines by the band practice field.Lissy noticed him at the same time and Jaclyn pointed him out to the others.He was a very strange looking man.He was currently dressed in bright orange and looked to be kind of stupid.Then, he disappeared back into the pines.We all looked at each other and exchanged glances.No one seemed to notice him or our reactions.It was all march, march, march, and march!We didn't know who he was or what his purpose was, but we all had the same feeling that something very significant had just taken place.We would soon find out in the events to follow...

Caleb had been chosen as drum major.He was another friend.Mr. Reed, our director, stopped us to talk to Caleb.I (Lissy) happened to be in a position that put me by Mark. 

I asked him, "How's your day been so far?"

Mark says, "It's been all right."

Then I decide to look at the pines again.Mark notices where I'm looking. And again, I see that guy.

"Look at that guy over there. Doesn't he look kind of strange?" 

Mark says, "Yeah, I've been looking at him all period." 

"Is it my imagination, or is he looking over here at us?" 

"He's looking over at us.He's been looking at you all period." 

"Are you serious?Do you think he's some kind of creep?"

"Maybe he's an escaped convict or something?"

'Mark, do you think we should report him?" 

"Not yet.I want to talk to him."

"I don't think that's a good idea." 

"Well I'm going to." 

"I don't know if we'll have time…we'll have to go to page one of Jupiter soon." (Using the drill chart)

"We'd better hurry then, come on!" 

I follow Mark.Mark says, "Hello there. Are you the new janitor?" 

The Man in Orange says, "What?Oh, yeah…I'm the new janitor, yeah."

I look at Mark. 

"Well welcome to our school," I say. 

Then, to Mark, "Come on, we have to get back…"

Mark says, "Wait."

He turns back to the Man in Orange, "What's your name." 

"Um…Mr. Sampson…yeah that's it." 

I whisper to Mark, "I don't like him…he's up to something.Let's go back…"

I start to head back. 

"Mr. Sampson" says, "go on ahead with your friend.I have to finish trimming the pines. Yeah, that's it…the pines." 

As Mark leaves him behind, he whispers, "Yeah, you're right, he's definitely weird." 

We start up again. 

When I'm able to talk to Mark again, he says, "What's he doing now?"

"It looks like he's trimming the pines, but I don't think he is." 

Mark nodded in agreement.After our band is dismissed, I catch up with Jaclyn, Cornelia, Amanda, Laura, and Mark. 

"There's something weird about that guy we saw.Let's meet after school…by the band room." 

They all agree to it.

Until next time!


	2. The Star Wars Universe (introductions to...

This chapter starts out in the Star Wars universe, then goes back to Earth

This chapter starts out in the Star Wars universe, then goes back to Earth

**Death Star 2**

Amanda, Mark, Laura, Jaclyn, Cornelia, and Lissy were together again.It was the same day (as the previous episode) and it happened to be right after school.We saw each other for a brief moment before we prepared to leave that day.Remember, we planned to meet about that strange guy.AS we were talking, we heard a strange noise like someone walking with tin cans tied to their feet, so we dove into a classroom to await that feat.We didn't want to see that person stupid enough to do that!....

The events to be described now are going to be in a little past...a sort of a flash back.A man is standing in front of a group whom he was the leader of.He called his group the Maurders.He turned to his left to face one of his top advisors.

"Magg," the leader whom you don't know his name yet said, "remember give me the name of the person you switched the you know who with." 

Magg had been prepared for this and he held out a note cards that was sort of faded to his master, saying, "Here you go, Mr. Idiot." 

Now the leader's name has been revealed to you:his name:Mr. Idiot.Mr. Idiot glanced at the names, nodded and was about to go off, but abruptly turned again to Magg.

"Now Magg, he was saying, remember you are to take care of our side while I am gone.Do not disappoint me!Or you will be dealt with upon my return!"

Then he turned all the way around to see another of his advisors.

"Mr. Piggeo," says Mr. Idiot, " remember, you are to close the doorway immediately upon my return to this world so's not to let anyone through the doorway, especially not her!That would sure ruin everything!We just couldn't have that now could we?" 

" NO, sir!"answers Mr. Piggeo.

MR. Piggeo is extremely fat!The fattest man in the known galaxy.And with that, Mr. Idiot turned and went on his own journey:to find a certain kid...Mr. Idiot had a bag of items along with much, much more.He had his bright orange, favorite outfit along, plus his tin cans to tie to his feet.Now, 2 days later, back to us.So, we hear a noise and hide.But we are just lucky enough to see that man we had seen only earlier thatday, only now he was in a suit and actually looked semi-decent.The school superintend was also there and it was soon apparent that that man was interviewing for the position of school janitor, since our last one had quit working after apparently nothing at all.But we all knew the truth:there was blood and pieces of horns scattered around that had scared off the old one...along with dead rats.We were beginning to think that this guy interviewing wasn't so bad after all...but then again, you never know.By the end of the meeting after those two had left we conferred quietly with each other and concluded we'd just better keep an eye on this guy...

The next several stories will take place in the Star Wars universe.I'll let you know when it's back to Earth

We were still in that room.We had just heard a very interesting and strange conversation:"All right," says the superintend, "you seem to have met all the job qualifications for this job.You are hired and can begin work as soon as Monday!"With that Mr. Idiot and the superintend walked out after turning around so they weren't walking backwards.(Thought I should mention that because Mr. Idiot would be the type that might walk backwards.)That is when the 3 of us decided we should keep an eye on him...Just in case!

Anyway, in another place and what would seem like another time if you didn't know in reality it was the same time, some Ewoks were gathered on a planet called Endor.Their job:To protect the queen of the Old Republic.The Empire and the Maurders must not know of this.A meeting was to be held on Endor, A meeting about what to do about the Empire.They are considering about what their Rebellion can do trying to get their freedom back.It had been almost 20 years since the galaxy was free.That is a long time.Gwydion Jedi, Sally Jedi, Tim Jedi, Caspian Jedi, and Beru Skywalker are the only ones that know Queen Samantha Jedi is still alive.It is a secret kept from everyone else.Oh, forgot the Ewoks who also know!Gwydion and Caspian are Samantha's adopted brothers.Beru is Samantha's adopted sister.Tim and Sally are Samantha's parents.There are others in the Rebellion as well.But those are the people traveling between Endor and Alderaan to talk to Samantha because Samantha must remain on Endor.During the meeting, Gwydion said he knew of a person by the name of Dash Corta who is a Rebel that could go undercover and try and figure out what the Maurders were up to.It was obvious something was up with them!They all agreed that that was a sound plan.After that, the meeting broke up and people would go and talk to Samantha individually, since they couldn't see her too often to try to make sure the Maurders and the Empire didn't grow too suspicious.So, the people talked to her until there

were two left to talk with:Gwydion and Beru.Since e they were in a line, Gwydion was next.

"So," says Gwydion who shared a secret with her that few others knew about, "do you think there's any hope left for finding your kids."

"I don't know, Gwydion," she said."Obi-Wan never came back.Got no news.Apparently neither did my ex.We would have heard had they did.I think we should give up the search.They are gone, Gwydion...I don't like to admit it, but I'm going to have to." 

Gwydion nodded.They finished their conversation and Gwydion walked off.Beru was next in line. 

"Hey Samantha, your majesty.I wish this meeting could have lasted longer!I swear!I'll have to go back to my stupid little family.I mean I love Owen and everything, it's his nephew I can't stand.That boy, that nephew is so stupid!I have to hit him to make him understand anything!I'm just glad he's no blood related to me in any way!Only by marriage!His stupid parents just had to die during the Clone Wars!"

"Beru, a lot of people died then.A lot of people lost their parents during that. You don't know how lucky you are.At least you have a child to come home to while I don't!"

Samantha started crying.Beru felt embarrassed.They finished their conversations and Beru prepared to go back home, although she didn't want to.

Beru, who has just talked with the Queen of the Rebellion (Samantha) and is now ready to go back to her house.She climbed in her ship and sealed the door.

"Wow," said Beru. "That meeting was just too short!"

She started the engine of her rented ship.Beru started thinking of her "family".Actually it was more like her husband and his family. You see, she lives on the desert planet called Tatooine.Her husband, named Owen is a moisture farmer.And the next part she regrets deeply.She also lives with Owen's nephew, a young boy who is 18.She doesn't even know who his parents are.All she knows is he is Owen's brother's kid.Tatooine, the planet most of the Banthas roam.Anyway, she is about to make the jump to lightspeed when she notices an incoming message on her message board.She turns the switch to on.

"Beru, my dear, a request for a shipment I hadn't expected them in today.We have enough containers now to put our items out to sell.I believe there is a costumer on The Blue Waters of Morva.Can you fly Luke over there to deliver the items?"

Beru realizes it is Owen's voice and says, "of course, dear."

So, she continues her flight home after putting the ship into lightspeed.Tatooine was towards the edge of the galaxy, but being in light speed, it didn't matter too much.In about 3 hours she came out of lightspeed.Now she was within 10 miles of the stopping point that she would have to give her landing clearance access codes.A voice once again came over the ship.

"You are within landing distance of the Planet Tatooine.Please enter.Stormtroopers will be waiting to check your ship and you.You may proceed now. 

And she did.She landed it just fine.Meanwhile, the boy named Luke Skywalker was in class.The school day is about to be over.Luke is very nice, handsome, and smart, but no one recognizes any of these things.Most of the people in his grade are snots and are jealous of him.Especially Luke Elliot Skywalker.You see "Skywalker" is a very common name.It's so common that there are at least 50 of them in the school!Luke Elliot is like the most popular guy in school.He and his group of friends (which is mostly the whole school) make fun of Luke and are extremely mean and they also make up rumors.Luke has only two friends, named Joseph Reynolds and Biggs Darklighter.Anyway, Luke is in history class (sound familiar) with unfortunately Luke Elliot in it and not Joseph.Luke's family is poor, which doesn't help when other kids make fun of him.Anyway, Luke goes to school on the Coruscant…his family is so poor that they had to send him there instead of the one on Tatooine.Anyway, school let out that day and Luke had to go over by the other students to wit for a transport ship to drop him off at his planet.He was the only one in his class.Everyone else could fly ships and he couldn't and they made fun of him for that, too.Luke goes back to his house after being picked up by that transport.He had his family's landspeeder waiting by Mos Eisley where he got off.He went as fast as he could to his farm.He wanted to see as few Banthas, sandpeople, and Jawas as possible.Especially Banthas!They are just too nasty! Anyway, he made it to his house.Luke stepped out and ran over to his dad.

"Dad, hey I'm back from school.I..." 

His dad cut him off by saying, "Luke, there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

But Luke interrupted his dad once more by saying, "Dad, all the other kids can fly ships.They're bugging me about it.Why won't you let me?What is it you have to tell me?" 

Owen sighed."Luke," he began. 

Then Beru walked in and Owen looked up as Luke came in.Owen stopped.

"Come, I have to talk to you in my room." 

Owen pulled Luke along until they are alone...

** **

"Listen here and listen good.You are now 18, which I think is old enough to...now just wait...to know the truth." 

Luke stared at his dad in silence.But he couldn't hold it back.

"But Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Luke, all these years, for all these years we've lied to you.My wife and I."

Luke looked at him weirdly.

"And," Owen continued, "Beru and I, well Beru and I...well...ah.... I'm not your dad.Beru isn't your mother."

Luke burst out with 

"What?!" 

"Luke, I'm your uncle and Beru is your aunt." 

"You're lying."

Luke said not believing what his "dad" was telling him.

"No, Luke, I'm afraid I'm not.I wish I was."

"Why have you lied to me all these years?Why do I live with you?What about my parents?" 

Owen held up hid hand.

"Hold on, slow down, Luke.First off you weren't old enough to know the truth.Now, I don't want that many people knowing this especially the Empire.They might..." 

Owen stopped.He realized he might have said too much.Luke didn't notice anything, so Owen continued, "I'm not sure I should have told you now."Owen sighed before going on, the answers to your last two questions fit together.You live with us because your father and I were closer then he and Rhun.Your parents are both dead." 

Luke stared at his uncle once again.Then he opened his mouth and was about to say something when Beru entered.

Owen said, "just a minute, Luke." 

Owen quickly turned to Beru and said, "Beru, Luke and I are having a private conversation, please leave us."

Beru then left.AS soon as Owen showed he was ready to listen once more, Luke said, "how how did my parents die?What were their names?"

"Luke, your dad's name was A...Alex Skywalker and your mothers name was.... uh.... Demetre." 

Owen looked away.

"They were both killed during the Clone

Wars.Shot down and killed by mistake.Your father was a navigator on a space freighter and it was accidentally shot down.Your mother was on it, too."

"Why wasn't I?" 

"Luke, luckily you weren't, ah because you had just been born and they didn't want you up in space and so they took you here and we baby-sat you."

"If my father was a navigator, then why can't I fly?Why won't you let me?"

"Your father was a terrible pilot, Luke!That terribleness is inherited.Your father could have avoided being killed had he been a decent pilot!I don't want you getting killed.I love you too much!"

"But can't I just try?" 

"NO!Now no more talk about this.I have a delivery I want you to make for a new customer.On The Blue Waters of Morva.The address is there.Beru will take you.Shouldn't take you long. Now, get going on it.Here's the address." 

Luke took the note card from his uncle's outstretched arms.He was not looking particularly forward to going with his aunt.He had always thought she was his mother.She hit him and abused him in a whole bunch of ways and Owen didn't know.Luke sighed, boarded the spaceship, and sat in a passenger seat.His aunt soon followed.When she had started the ship and they were well on their way, Luke broke the silence that had been there.

"He told me the truth." 

Beru glanced at him.

"What did he say?

He told me you were

My aunt and he was my uncle." 

"Did he tell you your parents names:" 

Beru asked with interest.She had disliked Luke since they got him.

"Yes.Alex and Demetre Skywalker."

Beru nodded and looked satisfied.They neared the planet. Meanwhile, a middle-aged man was waiting for his supplies.

Now this middle-aged man happened to be a great man, in his day.It was over for him now.His glorious days!It ended the day the Emperor came to power, the day the Empire cam into being.That seemed like too long ago to the man named Arawn.Meanwhile Luke and his aunt Beru were getting closer to the planet as the seconds passed.

Just as they were about to Land, Luke faced his aunt and asked, "Why would someone live way out here.I didn't even know anyone lived here. "

"I don't know, Luke," Beru said simply. 

She didn't particularly like Luke.(As I have already told you, but I didn't give my reason yet.)Beru had four children of her own.They were named as follows:Gryvonbarf, Taran, Eilonwy, and Shanna.Gryvonbarf was given to Owen's brother (whom Beru doesn't know the name of and has never met.But guaranteed she would recognize the name...) because Owen and she had gone through a rough time during the Clone Wars at the time Gryvonbarf was born.Owen fought in the Wars and they wanted to provide their son with a good home in case Owen got killed.Gryvonbarf wasn't seen again.Gryvonbarf was the youngest.Taran and Eilonwy are twins.Both disappeared, assumed dead.Then came Shanna and she also disappeared and assumed to be dead.Luke is not hers, yet he survived and that's why she hates him so much.Just thought you needed to understand all that so you know why she doesn't like Luke.Anyway, back to Arawn.Now Arawn is thinking about the things I told you about earlier in this story before I switched scenes to Luke and Beru.Arawn was thinking about these things as he often did.Arawn often thought also of his adopted son (Dash Corta.)Also, he thought of his daughter.She had been missing for years.There was no way to get her back now.Arawn works for the Empire, in a way.He can't directly.He works for the Emperor's top servant, Darth Vader.Now Arawn had never liked Vader, but he was in it for the money, so he tolerated Darth Vader.It was a secret that was kept from the Emperor.A deal made long ago between himself and Vader.Arawn had worked for the Emperor once...before the Emperor was the Emperor...until that day.Arawn had failed the Emperor under strict circumstances on a secret job...and he lost everything because of the failure.He is now on the Emperor's most wanted list, but the Emperor had dropped him 10 years ago because the Emperor assumed Arawn was dead.Boy, if the Emperor only knew!He had once been in Darth Vader's position.He was there when he failed.Secretly, Arawn was glad he had failed.Thanks to Obi-Wan he had half-failed ant the other half he had failed thanks to the others...Suddenly Arawn looked up and was forced out of his thoughts.Two people were headed his way.Luke once more attempted a question at his aunt.

"Why would anyone live this far out?" 

"Shut up, Luke.We are approaching our new customer."

And indeed she was right.Just ahead of them sat Arawn.Arawn stood up to greet hem.Luke ducked by a branch that was in his path.Beru had purposely made him walk that path, taking the nicer side of the very narrow path.AS they stood there and were about to do business, another group of people were doing Business on the opposite side off the galaxy, at the Empire's capital...

This other group of people that is discussing business is called The Empire.They were holding their meeting in the smallest discussion room.It's right next to the Emperor's throne room.The Emperor, sitting at the far end of the extremely large room is staring at his group of people.The Emperor is impatiently waiting for one of his feature members to show.His name:Darth Vader.The side back door opened and in walked Darth Vader.Vader took his place.

"Sorry I'm late."

Vader walked weird and a person could hear his breathing from all corners of the room he was in.Vader then remembered something and stood up and saluted the Emperor.

" I have done as you asked, my master.Mr. Idiot was indeed in that other dimension.I disguised myself as a high school gym teacher.You were correct, Mr. Idiot did come.I pretended I was Mr. Siesel.I hid the real Mr. Siesel in a locked up monkey cage.I stayed there for years, as you told me to do.I saw Mr. Idiot, he did not know it was I, but 3 girls from the gym class and their friend hated me.I think they might have suspected something." 

The Emperor looked at Vader thoughtfully. 

"What were their names?" 

Vader looked back at his "master", then replied, "Jaclyn, Lissy, Kristen, and Marcella." 

"Hmm," said the Emperor as he pondered about what his servant had just told all of them.

Vader said, "I had a crush on all of them, especially Jaclyn and Lissy.I had strange love feelings towards them.I especially liked Lissy.Gryvon, I think you could do well to settle for one of the others." 

Gryvon looked up in surprise.Gryvon was Vader's nephew, although Gryvon didn't know his last name!

"Were they good looking?"

"Yes, they were all the most beautiful girls I've ever seen except for..." 

Gwythaint Hate flew in.(Gwythaint Hate's the leader of the Gwythaints.)The Banthas came booming in.The Leader, Mr. Bantha on 3 legs.Vader smiled under his mask.

"And I haven't told you the best part yet, one of them is here!" 

The Emperor just stared at Vader in amazement, in total shock.At the same time as all of this, on the planet of Tatooine, Owen is sitting by his front door, taking a short break from a hard day's work when a man and his wife sneaked up behind Owen.Owen, sitting there, suddenly heard a loud shout, sounding right into his ear!He whirled around to see the face of a man he once knew...but couldn't quite place.Somehow that face had changed from the last time he had seen it.The man had screamed right into Owen's ear.

"Hello, brother.Sorry, I didn't meant to scare you there." 

At once Owen knew who faced him:His older brother Rhun and his wife Marion. 

"Rhun, it's been forever..." 

"I know," said Rhun, "I thought I'd come back and see how the old family is doing.Say, old Anakin's not around, is he?"

Owen took a deep breath, then said, "I guess it's really been a long time."No," (shaking his head), "Anakin is...well, how should I put this, I guess you could say he's dead...R.But, it's great to see you again!" 

Marion was then introduced to Owen.

"Listen, Beru is out with my...well you'll see.They'll be back soon."

You see Rhun had always liked Owen, but their other brother, Anakin he had hated and couldn't stand the site of.Rhun and Marion had had two kids together. 

Rhun says, "dad should be coming, as should our daughters."

Riana and Nicole Skywalker were their names.Anyway, the same time as all this, we must venture to the Planet Dagobath.A creature whose name and species were the same.The last of them, Yoda was.He loved his swampy homeland.He had lived and trained Jedi there for the past 800 years, except for the past 18.Yoda was just sitting there, meditating, when he felt a presence of one he knew well.He opened his eyes and looked up.Obi-Wan Kenobi was standing there.Obi-Wan was not looking forward to this, but he thought it had been long enough.They had last seen each other 18 years ago.They had been friends for years.But that had changed. 

"Yoda, I came here after all these years.I'm sorry, I really am.What happened was my fault, and my fault alone.I tried...and failed."

Yoda said, " I thought you were dead.You should have come back and at least told me you're alive.And what about them." 

"That was my second failure, my teacher.The Maurders got them and Palpatine's people got their hands on them, I tried to stop them, but I'm afraid I probably failed; the Emperor didn't kill them because the Maurders were also there.I don't know what happened.All I know is I fought with two people that night...I must go now, back to Tatooine.I just thought you should know those things." 

And with that Obi-Wan turned and left, leaving Yoda alone, once again.At the same time, on Endor, the Rebel meeting has just broken up; an Ewok who is Samantha's best friend and personal bodyguard is looking for her.He knows there was a meeting.At the same time, on a different section of Tatooine, the Bantha's are gathered.Mr. Bantha is the leader.The Banthas all work for the Empire, but since Mr. Bantha is at the Imperial meeting, Mr. Bantha's wife (Mrs. Bantha) must take over.The other import out Bantha's are as follows:Bantha, Bantha Bob, Bantha Stephanie, (the Emperor's wife), Bantha Joe, Bantha Long Hair, Fat Bantha, Preppie Bantha, Wild Bantha, and of course Mr. and Mrs. Bantha.On a far off planet that no one knows about lives people from before the Clone Wars who know nothing about the outcome...

.They escaped long ago to this distant planet.They called it New Alderaan.They are the only ones who reside here.A total of only five.That's all that ever were there.Catherine looks at her husband John Jedi.Locon is also the name of a person who lives here.Last, but defiantly not least to be mentioned is Brax Skywalker and his father Lowdun.Lowdun was a Jedi Knight of long ago.

John says, "I can't believe we've lasted so long.I guess we've really showed them." 

Lowdun smiled.

Catherine says, "I'd hat to have seen what happened.I hope Tim held out well." 

"I'm sure he did," said Locon in a comforting way. 

Brax spoke up.

"If only I'd have gotten a chance to KILL Mr. Orange Idiot.Too bad our communication got off when...." 

He didn't have to finish the sentence; they all knew what he meant.Now, Locon, Lowdun, John, and Catherine are all about 80 years old.Brax is 60.Now, to the real Alderaan. (I mean the original planet named that.)Bail Organa was sitting back, thinking when a knock sounded on his door.He turned around quite fat.It was Correon.

Bail says, "Correon!I hadn't expected to see you here. 

Correon's 60.Correon gave Bail a short smile.(Bail is about 40.) 

"I came to apologize.I left with little reason.I was afraid of what you would do, had I told you the truth then."She was kidnapped. Bail.It wasn't my fault." 

"By whom?" 

Correon sighed." I do not know for sure.Could have been the Maurders." 

Bail sat back to try and think about it.Bail nodded. 

"Could be, but the question is then, what did they do with her?" 

Correon could only shrug.Now to Nal Hutta, the Hutt Base.Boba Fett, the most famed and clever Bounty Hunter in the entire galaxy stepped out of his ship.He was meeting with Elliot Skywalker (now over 80), a random Hutt, Jabba the Hutt, Mrs. Idiot, Maggie idiot, Vader's Clone named Chris, Summoner Skywalker, some Jawas, and some sandpeople.The others were gathered in the big Hutt hall. 

"Greetings, your Excellency, this is Boba Fett.I have come here about a bounty." 

"Very good," says Jabba."The Bounty is a high one.It 's on a Wookiee.The Wookiee's name is Chewbacca.That's C-H-E-W-B-A-C-C-A..!Get it right." 

Boba Fett took out his little black book and writes all the info. Down.

"How much is he worth." 

"1,987,006,257 credits." 

"He'll be at the top of my list."

Now, we must head on over to another place on Alderaan.(It's actually in the room across the hall from Bail & Correon.)Caspian has just gotten back from the meeting.Gwythaint Force is there, too.Along with R2-7 Droid.Mr. Zam is there, too.Samantha's best friend, (Han's mom) (Mrs. Solo) and her husband (Han's dad) (Mr. Solo) and (Han's dad)'s (Mr. Solo's) twin sister, Ashka were over at (Han's parents)(Mr. Solo's) house.Now Ashka worked for the Empire and (Han's parents)(Mr. And Mrs. Solo's) didn't really like her, but they tolerated her.Two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO are with Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca the Wookiee on Lando's property, Cloud City.There was also Chewie's wife, a fellow Wookiee there, too.Nelly and Ursula Kritch are now waiting by their servant, Minka and Taran's room.They are just downright mean children.They are the Emperor's daughters...But all these things go on at the time that other are doing things....


	3. The Wall of Lights (Earth)

Death Star: episode #11 Mount Laurel

**Death Star 3**

But, all these things go on at a time that others are doing things.... This episode takes us back a little but for you must know what happens.This episode takes us back to us.Finally, right.

I looked at Jaclyn."Let's see what this guy has in store.There's' something about him.Oh, I don't know.I can't explain it." 

"I know," Jaclyn says."I feel the same way about him."

"And so do I, speaks up Cornelia. 

I suddenly look at the time. 

"My gosh!"I say."We've got to get home.

Jaclyn says, "Yeah, remember your birthday was last week."

"How could I forget?You guys stay right here and keep a watch on that new janitor just to occupy yourselves. I forgot a book in my locker," I realize as I check over things.

I leave and come back with my book.When I come back and go by where I had left Jaclyn and Cornelia, I see a couple others had joined the group.Kandi, Charlie, Chris, Marcus, Laura, and Heather.It is now a group of friends. Kristen Fought also joins us. 

"Wow," I say, "When did you guys all get here?" 

No one has a chance to respond because the guy in orange comes over and sees us.

"What are you doing here?"

We become aware of a slurp slurp when Mr. Idiot talks.It's almost funny.Suddenly, Mr. Siesel rounds the corner and is now facing us!Now Mr. Siesel walks and talks weirdly.When he walks one shoulder goes up and the other goes down.It's really a sight to see!He also always wears shorts.He has like no sense of temperature in his legs or something.It could be snowing outside, and he'll still wear shorts, and he'll just stand outside!He walks around in circles in his weird way.AS he appears we all run.We are out of sight by the time he is by the guy in orange.

"Listen here, I know who you are!"

The guy had put on his orange suit between the time he had interviewed and now.The guy in orange looks shocked. 

"How could you?Who are you?" 

"I'm Darth Vader!I'm in disguise.Now I can finally kill you!" 

He takes out his red lightsaber and ignites it.

"Oh crap!" says Mr. Idiot.Mr. Idiot says under his breath, "if only I knew where she was!I mean I know she's in this city...I just wish I would have had more uh time." 

We can hear their commotion from where we ran.So we started heading back, not suspecting much.Mr. Idiot turned and grabbed something...as we and Vader saw what was revealed...a black sword.Vader sort of shudders at the sight of it. 

"Look at that thing!" Mark says talking about Vader's lightsaber. 

We decide now would be a good time to get out of there.I'm kind of on the edge of the group as we run.Suddenly, a big wall of lights comes up directly in my path.Vader and Mr. Idiot are right behind.I have no choice but to run towards it in hopes that it's nothing…so I do.Mr. Idiot starts chasing Vader through the lights, too, and suddenly we find ourselves in a weird place.A cave is nearby.It seems to be on top of some Mount.I run to it to hide there in the cave.Mr. Idiot turns and faces Vader. 

"We are now on Mount Laurel.This is the local school camp.We are on Australia, near Sydney.You are coming in with me and then I'll kill you.?

"Whatever," says Vader. 

Suddenly he remembers something and puts on his black outfit and his mask.He starts breathing weirdly. 

"Oper, Oper, Oper.Quiii Queeee." 

Vader must do this because all the time he was in our dimension, he had a hidden breathing thing that didn't make noise. (He had it on mute.)He detached that one and put on his outfit with the noisy breathing thingy.

Vader says, "Ahh.Back to normal.Mr. Idiot you dumb, dumb.I knew about all that.Remember I got here, too." 

Before anything else could happen, Vader ran into another set of these strange lights I hadn't noticed until now.

Mr. Idiot does not notice me.

"Drat!He's there.I had better search the area...I want to see some things." 

Mr. Idiot, taking a certain diary/journal disappears down Mountain.I seize the opportunity to go exploring the area.I'm not sure how long Mr. Idiot will be gone, but I'm fairly sure he won't be back for a while.I take a moment to look around us.I am standing on fairly flat piece of land.A cave is nearby.Then, almost next to the cave are gray rocks and the wall of lights that Darth Vader (Mr. Siesel) disappeared into. 

I say," I'm going to check out that cave." 

I go to the cave.I decide to keep my guard up in case Mr. Idiot comes back unexpectedly.I accidentally drop my key. I was searching for something in my book bag when it falls out. I crouch down to pick up the key I just dropped.When I pick it up, a little piece of rock is stuck on the key.I see it.

I say, "These rocks are magnetic!"

I see something lying on the ground out of the corner of my eye.It's half buried in a thick layer of dirt, but I see a slight glow so I reach out to touch whatever it is.It appears to be some sort of hatchet or something.I hold it up.I put it next to several of the rocks.

"All these gray rocks are magnetic.

Meanwhile, Mr. Idiot goes down the mountain.

He says, "So this must have been the path they took."

He follows the sandy part down onto a beach.Mr. Idiot smiles.He steals some tools from people at their lunch break, one thing being a detector to find lost things.

"Good, it even finds wood.That's what I need," 

He runs the detector over the entire area.It beeps at one point.He digs and he sees what he wants to see...remains of an old sea ship.... He covers it back up and starts going up the mountain.I suddenly feel like something's wrong.Mr. Idiot sees me and starts running at me.

I see the lights ahead, "it's the only alternative," I reason to myself."Vader went that way.It must be safe if he did."

I imagined Kristen saying, "That's not very reassuring." 

I quickly run over to the lights.Mr. Idiot almost grabs my leg, but fails to notice a log and trips over it.I get up, and, without thinking, I keep running...through the lights...

Until next time!


End file.
